


Prove It

by Dekuhara



Series: Who did it? [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crushing, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Shits about to go down, Underage Drinking, lowkey smut somewhere, markbum is a thing, watch out and pay attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekuhara/pseuds/Dekuhara
Summary: It was just another Tuesday. Mark was down at the pool in his private practice time.Being on the College swim team was hard especially when you're lined up to be captain.However... Mark being the good student, good friend and potential team captain...didn't sit well with most people.So what happened that Tuesday night after mark's private practice?I don't know. Ask the investigator.





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PROVE IT || Murder Mystery Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312627) by @marktvn. 



> I have like a whole bunch of other works that haven't been updated but because the twitter game was super fun and i wanted to make it into a fanfic with the consent of the original maker of the series @marktvn on twitter. Go follow them. 
> 
> UUUUHHHH i really hope i do this series justice. Please enjoy this and i hope that this can grow and become as popular as i think it will be but who knows. 
> 
> Show this lots of love and I'll show you some love back!! I hope you guys enjoy this series !!

A gasp of air, a desperate clinging to the bed and a young Mark Tuan sits up. Panting softly, He looked through the lines of the blinds to see that the sun had not risen yet. His eyes shifted towards the soft snores of his roommate Choi Youngjae and the white ball sleeping on top of him. The student took note of how much he was shaking and decided to pick up his phone, charging on the table next to him.

[Text from TuanyOwl ] 3:23 am

 **TO** : Hey Jaebum... You awake? Mark hit sent

 

Mark laid there for a moment, holding the phone to his chest and looking up at the dorm ceiling hoping to get a text back from his friend. A couple seconds passed and he felt his phone vibrate against his chest. Eagerly, he picked it up, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth.

 

[Text from Snowybum ] 3:23 am

 

 **SB** : **Yeah. What's up? Why are you awake? You usually hate waking up early.**

**TO: Yeah i know... I just woke up from a nightmare is all.**

**SB: Talk to me.**

**TO: Well.... It just felt so REAL y'know? It was just another random day... Taking our courses n what not... Suddenly idk... it was scary how real it felt.**

**SB: What was it about?**

**TO: Well... i had gone through the whole day and i had my private practice... suddenly i see someone and the last thing they say to me is "He won't ever be yours now. So don't bother waking up." He came at me with something and the moment it hit me i woke up.**

**SB: That's.... super fucking creepy. Well im glad you told me about it at elast..**  
**SB: *Least**  
**SB: Sorry im still super tired**

**TO: Nah its chill lol. I'm sorry if i woke you up jae.**

**SB: Don't be. I don't mind being woken up by you. You know that.**

**TO: Yeah ik. I just... You know me bummie.**

**SB: Yeah that's true. Alright well... just try n get some sleep yeah?**  
**SB: If you still have trouble sleeping I can come over if you need.**

**TO: Haha and use you like a teddy bear like i did on the 4th grade camping trip?**

**SB: Listen i didn't hear any complaints when you were snuggling me like a bear.**

**TO: Yah- Yah... I told you i didn't want to go. I'm not an outdoors person.**

**SB: then why DID you go?**

**TO: because you said you were going to be alone. Which was if i remember... A LIE.**

**SB: OKAY OKAY so i _lied_ to get you on the trip is that bad?**

**TO: Nah lol. I had fun.**

**SB: It took you almost 16 years to finally admit that. I'm framing this. I'm putting this on my grave.**

**TO: stop overreacting you dumbass**

**SB: Mark Tuan.... calling ME a dumbass??? WOW WHAT A MORNING.**

**TO: SHUT UP JAEBUM. You're so extra sometimes i swear**

**SB: wym I haven't been this extra in a long time. I rarely see you wild out anymore**

**TO: Get off twitter you bum.**

**SB: will do mom**

**TO: I'm going to bed. I gotta study for our math test tomorrow.**

**SB: Haven't you done enough studying? Seriously give your brain a break dude.**

**TO: I know but a little more never hurts. Hey we're still having lunch tomorrow right?**

**SB: of course. I'd never ditch my lunch date**

**TO: UGh... speaking of date... jackson keeps on messaging me.**  
**TO: I'll talk to you about it more in class tomorrow**

 **SB** : **yeah... okay.**  
**SB: Night Tuan**

**TO: Night Bum**

 

Much to mark's displeasure, his alarm woke him up at 7:45. Twilight set across the sky an mark proceeded to get up, doing his usual routine, and leaving with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He took his sweet time getting to the library, not really caring whether or not if his usual spot was taken or not. Walking through the gold decorated doors, his eyes wandered all over, checking the faces of the early risers and cram studying students that happened to be in the library this early. He walked up the white marble staircase to the second floor of the library. his eyes shifted to the dark corner over by the language section and subconsciously felt relief wash over him. Plopping down into the chair, mark looked down at the desk and smiled softly. The small mysterious messages left by his secret admirer were still there despite the library being closed for a whole week due to renovations. He took his books out and began to study, memorizing all the calculus formulas for the 237th time. A wave of sleep began to drown mark, as much as he fought it, he soon succumbed to the sleep and laid his head softly in the cradle his arms had provided. Within seconds mark was breathing softly, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

_"Hey! Jaebum wait up please!!"  The Taiwanese boy panted softly, chasing after his friend. "You gotta catch up or we'll miss it yien!!" Mark huffed softly, swatting some of the bugs away. "I told you to call me mark..." Jaebum stopped and turned to look at the 10 year old in front of him. "Yah. I'm the only one who knows about your real name. Plus we're about 4 miles out from the class! Pleeeeaaaaasseeee can't i just call you Yien when it's just us?" Mark looked away in silence, his cheeks puffing out a little. "Fine! but ONLY when we're alone together okay?" Jaebum flashed a toothy smile, his eyes the shape of crescent moons and one of his front four teeth missing. "Yes!! Now come on we'll miss the meteor shower!" The Goyang native grabbed the other by his hand, dragging them out to the open field, holding the strap to his backpack tight in his other hand._

_The field was as open and going as far as the eye could see. Millions of stars lit up the indigo sky as the two 10 year olds ran into the tall grass. Once finding a perfect place, Jaebum knelt down,reaching to grab his bart simpson blanket out and laying it own the dewy grass. Following suit was a couple snacks, some bottles of water and a giant loot bag of candy, sandwiches and binoculars. "Jaebum... It looks like it just rained... are you sure the meteor shower is tonight?" Jaebum huffed and nodded, his smile twisting into a mildly annoyed expression. "I've been researching this for almost a year now! Don't doubt my skills Yien. One day they just might surprise you." In a burst of white light, the first meteor came streaking across the sky, lighting it up brighter than the moon. Mark jumped up and looked at jaebum with wide eyes as one meteor after another came, soon showering the sky in a beautiful once in a lifetime display. Jaebum looked up at mark. He stared at the Taiwanese boy, subconsciously memorizing the details of a wonderstruck face. Something in jaebum's chest couldn't stop beating fast and his face felt hot despite being in the open on a hot summer night. Mark sat down next to jaebum and looked around. There was a soft screech in the distance and suddenly out of no where, a tawny owl flew down and landed on mark's backpack. "Woah! Jaebum! Look it's a tawny! I told you they were native here!" Jaebum sat up and scoffed. " Tawny owls aren't native to this part of korea mark! Snowy owls are!" Mark rolled his eyes and reached over slowly to pet the owl. "Snowys wouldn't even be here at this season... it's summer remember?"  The owl turned towards mark and blinked, then rubbing the top of it's head against his palm and flying away. Mark's smile grew wider as he watched the owl fly away, soon realizing that another one had landed on jaebum's bag. "Jaebum! don't make any sudden movements... i think a snowy came to say hi!" Jaebum did a short little gasp before turning to see the snowy only inches away from his face. Jumping back into mark. the 10 year old yelled, scaring off the owl, making it fly in the opposite direction.  
_

_As the two headed back to camp, mark looked down deep in thought. "Hey jaebum... What if we had code names? Like we all know that spies have code names right? Lets get our own!" Jaebum thought for a moment before nodding. "My code name can be snowybum! since after all the Snowy owl IS my favorite bird." Mark giggled and looked at jaebum. "Then mine can be tuanyowl! Since my favorite bird is the Tawny owl!" The two stared at each other before laughing loudly. "Come on mark we don't wanna be late!" Mark blinked confused at the younger boy. "Huh?? Late for what?" "Late for calculus now get up tuan!"  
_

 

In a sudden jump, mark woke up, seeing that jaebum was sitting there at the table with him. "Yah... How did you know i was here?" Jaebum chuckled and shook his head. "I'm your best friend. I always know where you are." Mark sleepily gathered his books and made a weird face at the younger. "I'm .... joking Mark it was a joke. I just asked the lady at the front desk if she's seen a reasonably built, brown haired, non-korean looking kid around and she said upstairs in the language section." Mark just blinked and nodded at the information. "So what's been going on with you and jackson?" Mark groaned audibly, earning a shush from one of the students. "A lot. He's just .... he's a lot to deal with. I just muted his number so his notifications wouldn't pop up on my phone anymore." "Ouch. Isn't that a little harsh mark?" The older shrugged and sighed. "It seems like it but we broke up a week ago. He's already wanting to get back together with me, doing everything he can. Begging, pleading, blackmailing, threatening, everything. He even called my dad and tried to make a deal with him. He's so..... i don't even know a word for guys like him." Jaebum opened the door and looked at mark as he passed. "Suffocating? Overbearing? Obsessively clingy?" Mark chuckled flashing the taller male a playful smile. "Yep. All those things and more." The smile melted away into his usual resting face. "I wish he would just take the hint and leave me alone yknow?" Jaebum nods listening to the older male. "Yeah... i know how that feels."  Three hours of the same boring instructor and the two boys were sick of it. They ended up finishing the test early and sneaking out to go eat lunch early. "You want to eat in the cafe or do you want to go out and eat at my place? My mom is making your favorite." Mark hums softly and shrugs. "Let's go to your place. I miss your mom's home cooked meals." Something in jaebum's eyes flickered and he nodded, giving mark a weak smile. "Alright. She'll be pleased to see you again. It's been a while." Mark sighed softly. "It really has. Will.... Will your dad be home?" Jaebum shook his head silently. "No......He's... on a business trip. So we're good." The brown haired boy nods silently, bringing out his phone to call up an uber. The air between them soon became suffocating, the two not looking at one another. The uber pulled up and the two got into it, neither one bothering got buckle up. After a short 10 minute drive and a 30 second elevator ride, they made it into jaebum's parent's apartment. Mark dropped his bag against the wall and took his shoes off. "Hi Mrs. Im." Mrs. Im peaked from the doorway of the kitchen, her tired face growing light and lively. "Hello mark!! It's been so long!!! Ah come here and give your second mama some love!" Mark simply laughed going over to the short lady and giving her a kiss on the cheek and hugging her tightly." "So jaebum tells me you're still doing swim?" he hears Mrs. Im call from the kitchen. "Hm? Oh yeah. They're considering me for captain but.... i don't know. I'm not much of a leader type. All those eyes on me... people looking up to me and waiting for my next move... carrying the team.. It makes my anxiety flare up. Plus i have kind of a bad temper so i don't think i should do it." He heard the mother scoff and turn to look at the two boys through the window of the kitchen. "Mark honey, if you want my honest opinion? Just do it. You don't know how lucky you are to be offered that position. Plus it could get you into the Olympics!I wouldn't want Jaebum to throw away an opportunity like that if he was good at a sport. Unfortunately he took the artistic route like his uncle. Of course there's nothing wrong with that im just worried you know? I just want him to be successful in life." Jaebum groans and turns on the tv. "Mom you know i'm RIGHT here right?" She comes out of the kitchen with two big bowls of Mark's special ramen and sets it down, giving her son a soft kiss on the forehead. "I know my son but you got to remember what ... your father says. He does a lot for us .... so we need to be grateful.... Otherwise you wouldn't even be going to this prestigious college." Jaebum shut his mouth quickly and nods. "Yes mom. Make sure to eat too yeah? You've been working really hard lately. You need to regain your health as well." Mrs. Im just nods with a tired smile and sets the dish towel down. "Yeah... i'll go sleep jaebum. Thank you for looking after me." She waves goodbye to mark and goes into her room, shutting the door lightly. "Okay jaebum please tell me.... how has the situation gotten between you and your father?" Jaebum shook his head and began eating. "Not now mark." The older slammed his bowl on the table, looking at jaebum, his cheeks flaring up. That was jaebum's cue to not press it further. "It's... It's been getting worse. He's been away for a couple months though. So we've been able to sleep peacefully. I know i have a dorm to stay at but i have to look after my mom. If i'm not here you know what he'll do." Jaebum says softly. Mark nods and starts eating quietly. Something pulled in his chest as he wished he could do something. "You know... If you ever need help dealing with him... or if you need a shoulder to cry on... I'm always here. You know that right?" Jaebum nods, giving his friend a small reassuring smile. "I know mark. But you should know i hate having people see me cry." "Yeah but jaebum... even the strongest have to break."

After the lunch, jaebum waved mark off as the uber drove away. As the large buildings vanished passed him, the dream from that night popped up in his head.

_"He'll never be yours. So don't even bother waking up. This is a favor from him to you. Drop dead Tuany Owl."_

Mark shivered and looked down at his phone seeing that someone was calling.

"Hello? Oh hey yugyeom."

**"Hey hyung~ I was wondering if you were still going to tutor me for english today! I have a really hard test coming up in a week and i could use the extra study time with you.. You think you could leave your next class 30 minutes early for me?"**

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. I wouldn't mind. I have a test in that class so when i'm done i'll just meet you at our usually spot. Sound good?"

**"Mmmm okay! Also i have a little surprise for you! but you have to look at it when you're back at your dorm okay?"**

"Okay. Will do. Anything else?"

**"Oh! How long do you think you'll be?"**

"Probably just like 15 minutes or 20 depending if the professor doesn't rant about how some student drew a dick on the whiteboard in sharpie again."

**"Woah, wild~"**

"Yeah i guess. So see ya then?"

**"Mhn! Bye hyungiieee~~"**

"Bye yugyeom."

Mark shook his head and sighed. Was that kid always flirtatious? Who knew. He knew him and BamBam were dating since like diapers or something. Mark doesn't think the exaggeration is inaccurate after all they're in what.. freshman year of college? Probably sophomore but mark doesn't put in enough effort to care. He gets out of the car and starts walking to his class halfway across the campus. Mentally deciding to ditch the class and take the test later or be late and take the test, he decides that he'll just take his sweet time, buy the professor her favorite drink from the cafe and take the test. He walked into the cafe waiting to have his order taken and he sees the coffee brown Chinese boy step in with a red haired Thai boy who he could definitely identify as Yugyeom's boyfriend. Mark looks down at his phone and tries to avoid his ex as any normal person would. Except he hears a loud squeal that slightly resembled his name and he sighed, dreading this interaction. "I recognize that hair anywhere! Hey mark!" Jackson slung his arm around his ex boyfriend and all mark could do was roll his eyes. "I should've changed my hair color before coming here." Jackson smiled and looked at mark. "You haven't been returning my calls or texts... Is something wrong?" Mark moved to the side as he waited for the drinks to be made. "Yeah something is wrong jackson. You aren't my boyfriend anymore-" "I know! That's why i've been trying to contact you again! i want to get back together with you mark. I miss you. I can't stop thinking about you." Jackson did his usual puppy pout hoping it would change mark's mind. At first when the two had been dating, that was mark's only weakness. But once they had hit their 1 year anniversary, it got old and didn't work anymore. And to this day it still doesn't work. "Now here's what IM trying to say. We aren't together anymore. So stop suffocating me jackson. For fuck sake. You were never this clingy and possessive when we were dating. Now you're all gungho about taking me back? If you had this much effort in our relationship i'd still be yours. Now anyway, i have a test to accidentally ace and a student to tutor. Good day." Jackson looked at mark and growled. "YAH! Tell me was i at least good in bed?"  Mark stopped and shook his head, scoffing. "You're fucking relentless. No. You want the truth? Jaebum was better in bed than you were." Both bambam and jackson's jaw dropped as they watched the Taiwanese boy leave with his cup holder of drinks. Mark smirked and stood up straighter as the cafe got farther and farther from his view. He was lucky he had missed the first 10 minutes of class so he gave the teacher her coffee, sat down and took the test. After about 15 minutes and being the first one to be done, he turned his test in, grabbed his drinks and texted yugyeom that he was on his way to the usual spot. Once there he sat the drinks down and plopped down on the chair with a loud groan, once again earning a shush from another student. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, throwing his head back. After about 15 minutes and heard footsteps come up to him and with his eyes still closed, he quirked his eyebrows. "Yah.. Yugyeom you're super early. This is a new record. One day of being early? I might just have to take you out for some coffee or something." He waited for a response but there was none. When he opened his left eye to peek at who it was, he sat up lazily in his chair, a small displeased look on his face. "Hello BamBam." Bambam stared daggers into the older male. "Where you going to take my boyfriend out on a date?" Mark rolled his eyes and sighed, looking down at his instagram feed. "Bam.. you're delusional. I don't like yugyeom. He's not my type, one. Two, he's you're boyfriend. I would never try to steal him away from you. Now if you please, i kind of have to breathe for once today so if you could leave? The door is that way. Nagajuseyo, as you teenagers say." Bam slammed his hands on the table in front of him and looked mark dead in the eyes. "If you even so much as THINK if yugyeom in any sort of sexual way, i wont hesitate to break you." Mark laughed and wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye. "I heard a lie! that's funny that a stick bug like you can actually try and fight me. In case you haven't noticed you're bones could break by trying to lift a pound of apples. So please just stay in your lane and get out of my sight. Im Allergic to over aggression and stick bugs. Have a good day bambam." The last thing Mark saw was bambam storming off angrily towards the stairs, thankfully without saying another word. He then resumed his previous position and sighed once more. Today has been... quite a long day. And it's going to get even longer...


End file.
